fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang vs. Blue, Bendo vs. DM! Episode 16
Wolfgang) Uncle Blue, you better be ready for some revenge... Blue) ... ( Volf and Bling come out of their ball forms, heading towards each other ) Blue) Ability Activate! Shining Swordly! ( Bling uses his sword to slash his opponent ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Magnetic Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a magnetic pusle from his magnetic gem ) ( Bling flies backwards into a rock, stuck with his sword ) Gemention Volf) Magnetism, I love you sometimes... Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystic Crack! ( Gemention Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage ) ( Gemention Volf charges into Bling ) ( Bling brings his body up ) ( Gemention Volf charges through the rock, smashing it ) Blue) Ability Activate! Blazebright Slash! ( Bling slashes the opponent with a bright white, flaming slash ) ' '( Bling charges towards Gemention Volf with his sword ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Crystic Change! ( Gemention Volf's body changes to a hard clear diamond structure ) ( Bling's sword crashes onto Volf's body and breaks ) Bling) MY SWORD! Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Haos Bright! ( Channeling haos energy, Gemention Volf shines a bright white ) Bling) *Covers eyes* ONLY I CAN SHINE! Blue) Ability Activate! Blind Consume! ( Bling creates white flames that consume an opponent ) ( White flames consume Volf's body ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Electrocution! ( Gemention Volf discharges electricity in a field, targetting an opponent ) ( The white flames burst and crash into Bling as he is paralyzed in the electrical field ) Blue) Ability Acti-''' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Emerald Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a hard, green pulse, that targets the opponent ) ( The emerald pulse crashes into Bling as he turns to his ball form ) ( In the crowd, Wolf stands up ) 10 minutes later... Pyrus Phockery) SNOWBALL FIGHT! ( Aquos Phockery and Pyrus Phockery hide, while Darkus Phockery and Jokathak stare each other down ) Pyrus Phockery) Hurry...Make them! *Adds pyrus energy to a snowball* Aquos Phockery) I am! *Adds aquos energy to a snowball* Darkus Phockery) You think you're tough... Jokathak) Yeah, yeah I do! Darkus Phockery) Well...*Roundhouse kicks Jokathak* ( Jokathak grabs DP's leg and throws him into a wall ) Darkus Phockery) OH...YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT! *Charges into Jokathak* ( Jokathak grabs releases a beam from his palm ) ( Darkus Phockery gets him and flies through a wall ) Pyrus Phockery) ATTACK! *Throws snowballs* ( Aquos Phockery throws snowballs too ) ( The snowballs explode ) ( Bendo le hides behind a snowy wall ) DM) ... This is going to get ugly *Hides* ( Snow flies into the sky, making bad seeing conditions ) BOOM! BANG! BOOM! ( Darkus Phockery gets back up and throws a black snowball ) BOOM!!!! ( A black explosion concludes the battle as Jokathak turns to his ball form ) DM) CHEATING! Bendo) Not cheating, 3 Phockeries = 1 Crystal vs. Garren, Emiliano vs. Masters! Episode 17 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Blue, Bendo vs. DM! Episode 16? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolfgang Category:Blueking4ever Category:Wolf Category:Bendo14 Category:DarkusMaster